<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe by kickcows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163208">Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows'>kickcows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XVtober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, magic kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gladio and Ignis are called back to Lestallum, leaving the Prince and Prompto alone with each other in a less than desirable location. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>XVtober 2020 [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's my next offering for XVtober! :) Please enjoy!</p>
<p>Prompt: Witch</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <span>Noctis dropped the sleeping bag on the ground, the tent suppressing some of the awful heat that was happening outside at the moment. He looked around and put it off to the side, figuring they could figure out where to put it later. Wiping his brow off, he went back outside and saw Gladio was on the phone, and it seemed that Ignis was not too pleased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on, Ignis?” He asked, walking over to him, where he could feel the annoyance coming off of his Adviser in waves. “Did something happen?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Your Highness.” Ignis adjusted his glasses, and released what could only be described as a haughty sigh. “It looks as if Gladio and I are going to need to make a trip back to Lestallum.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” It wasn’t like them to have to do something like this. “Why did we get everything set up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ignis.” Gladio walked over to them, putting his phone into his pocket. “Your Highness - we’re going to head back to Lestallum.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We just got here!” Prompto joined them, having finished getting the chocobos all fed. “Are we really leaving that fast??” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You two can stay here, if you wish.” Ignis said, as Noctis saw him look over at the two of them. “We won’t return until much later, I’m afraid. Maybe even the morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis looked over at the thicket that was across the river, goosebumps raising up on his arms as he thought about what Ignis had just said. Malmalam Thicket is just across the river, an area they had cleared but still gives him the creeps. “You’re suggesting that Prompto and I remain here, without either of you. Is that correct?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that big of a deal.” Gladio nodded his head, as he pulled his phone out to look at his phone again. “We can call Cor, and see if he can come over here, if it’ll make you feel better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not needed for whatever this is?” Noctis asked, gesturing with his hand at his friends. “What’s going on?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Iris is in trouble.” He stared at Gladio, who gave him an apologetic smile. “I know - hard to believe, huh? She’s in a situation that we really need to go and correct for her without delay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you don’t want us to go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Your Highness.” Ignis agreed. “We would prefer if you stayed here, out of harm’s way. There’s no telling what these idiots might do if they found out you were with us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, Noctis nodded his head. “Fine. We’ll stay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But! The witch!!” Prompto cried out, shaking his head. “She’s close!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gladio groaned. “We’ve been through this, Prompto. She’s <em>not</em> a witch. She’s just someone that’s very good with magic. Is Ignis a witch? Is Noctis?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That did not seem to be the right thing to ask the blond, as he grabbed onto Noctis’ hand and shook it. “Are you a witch??” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go.” Noctis looked at Prompto, and shook his head with a smile on his face. “You’re joking, right? You don’t actually think I’m a witch, do you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know! You use magic really well, and if Gladio is saying the truth, then-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He put his hand over Prompto’s mouth. “No, I’m not.” Noctis looked at Ignis and Gladio. “Don’t bother to call Cor. We’ll be fine. If we get bored, we’ll go fish.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, <em>you</em> will fish. I will remain bored.” Prompto groaned next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Ignis and Gladio laughed. “We’ll be back as soon as we can be. Iris will be with us, so try and not to be in a compromising position when we return.” Ignis gave him a look, which Noctis immediately looked away from, his cheeks heating up as he took his words to heart. “We’ll let you know when we’re on our way back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be careful.” He looked at his two retainers, and gave a nod of his head as they bowed to him and went to the Regalia. The car drove away, leaving Noctis and Prompto alone at the haven. He looked at Prompto, who looked paler than a ghost. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think it’s safe for us to stay here alone?” Prompto bit his lip, looking worried. “I wasn’t kidding about the witch, Noct.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s harmless.” Laughing, he reached for Prompto’s hand and held it with his own. “Come on - you liked it when we came here last time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, because we got to the Royal Tomb, not because of anything else! I don’t like this place!” A loud cry of a bat flew over their heads, Prompto glomming onto his body with a terrified shriek. “See?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis laughed more, shaking his head. “You know we’re safe there.” He pointed to the haven. “Come on - let’s cook something together. That will take your mind off of where we are.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Nothing</em> is going to take my mind off of where we are, sorry.” Prompto shook his head, as they walked back up to the haven together. “I don’t like this area at all, even when the other two are here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t mind it so much - the area was a lot nicer than some of the havens they had had to stop at on their journey. Sure, it was also a really good fishing spot, but that wasn’t why he liked it. No, he liked it because it was quiet and peaceful here. There weren’t as many daemons populating the nearby forest, which was also really good because he was tired of fighting Red Giant after Red Giant. He only had so much energy, and it was honestly a blessing that they’d decided to stay here at Malmalam Thicket, rather than a haven over in Alstor Slough, where that area is rife with daemon activity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll protect you.” He murmured into Prompto’s ear, and felt his body shake a little against his arm as he rested it against his lower back. “You trust me, don’t you, Prompto?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise that came out of Prompto’s mouth was one that brought a smile to his face, and some blood flowing down to the south of his body. “Y-Yes, Your Highness.” Prompto moaned softly as Noctis left a featherlight kiss just below his ear. “I trust you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you have nothing to worry about. I’ll protect you from the mean, nasty witch.” He said with a smirk on his lips, then pulled away from him. “Come on - let’s make some food? Then we can go for a quick walk to the river?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Noct!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner was quick and easy, as Noctis had made them Cup Noodles. He knew Gladio was going to be annoyed that they ate it without him, but really - he was awful at cooking, and this was the easiest to make in their inventory. After they finished, they decided to walk over towards the bridge that would take them towards the thicket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s going to find us.” Prompto held tight to his hand as they stayed on the middle of the bridge, their haven off in the distance. “Look at those sea devils!” Prompto pointed to the pack that was on the other side of the river. “Noooooct!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, surprised by how Prompto was acting. “We’re nowhere near them. They’re not going to do anything to us.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But the witch!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis turned towards Prompto, and put both of his hands on top of his shoulders. “Prompto. Look at me.” He waited for him to meet his gaze, then spoke again. “You’re safe with me. No one, and I mean it - <em>no one</em> is going to do anything to us. She’s a nice woman. Do you want to go up there and talk to her? Will that help you remember she’s nice?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“NO.” Prompto shook his head, Noctis wincing at how loud he spoke. “S-Sorry, Noct. No, I’m okay. Right. She’s a nice lady. Not a witch. You’re not a witch either. Nope. Neither you or Iggy are evil.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking Prompto’s hand, he led him back towards their haven, rather than cross the river completely. “Come on - let’s go lay down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not tired.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither am I.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are we laying down?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis turned to look at him, the smirk back on his lips. “Why do you think?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I don’t know. Play some King’s Knight?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. That’s what we’ll do.” Noctis definitely had other ideas in his head, and knew it would be easy to convince Prompto that his ideas might be better than playing on their cell phones, but that remained to be seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto grabbed the sleeping bags that he’d brought in earlier and spread them out on the floor, making a little nest for the two of them to enjoy. The moon was steadily rising, but was no longer visible to them as they got situated on their sleeping bags. He looked over at Prompto, who already had his phone out and was pulling up the game. Noctis put his hand on his knee, and saw him snap his head up quickly, then saw him wince which made him chuckle softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What has got you so jumpy?” He asked, as he kept his hand on Prompto’s knee. “Is it really because of the witch? She’s so far away from us. She has no need to come down off of the mountain, Prompto. You’re safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Violet eyes disappeared as Prompto winced again. “I know! But you don’t get it, Noct. I have an irrational fear of her. It’s silly, I know. And yes, I know you’re going to keep me safe, but I’m still a little scared, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand.” Not sure if his idea of what he wanted to do was really an option now that he knew how wound up Prompto was, he decided to pull his phone out of his pocket. “Come on - let’s play a couple of rounds. Maybe we’ll get another five star character tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With my luck, I’ll probably get a half star character.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s impossible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know that!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis fired up his game, and pressed his arm up against Prompto’s, the two of them sitting side by side. “I’m pretty sure I do because we’ve been playing this game for how long? Have you <em>ever</em> gotten a half star character?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“....No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, why would that change?” He saw Prompto open his mouth, then shook his head. “Don’t say it’s because of the witch nearby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning forward, he kissed Prompto on the lips, and felt him respond immediately. “You’re safe, Prompto. Stop worrying about her. They’ll be back soon, okay? But I promise you - you’re safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“R-Right. Safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed him again, and slowly pushed his tongue against the seam of his lips. When he felt him part them, he pushed his tongue into his mouth and put his hand on Prompto’s hip, listening to him moan softly as their tongues moved back and forth against each other. He pushed his phone away, and pulled Prompto to lay down with him on the sleeping bags without disengaging from their kiss. He followed with no issues, Noctis smiling despite knowing that what he was about to do might set him back off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sneaking a hand underneath Prompto’s shirt, he laid his palm flat and carefully pushed a little fire magic into his body. Their kiss broke off as Prompto released a loud moan, Noctis now laying kisses against his neck as he kept the steady pulse of a little more fire magic into his body. “N-Noct…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to call me a witch?” He asked, speaking softly into Prompto’s ear as he began to leave a small trail of fire on his bare skin, his stomach now exposed in the tent. “Because if you are, then that means I’m going to do something very terrible to you, at least - in your mind it will be terrible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto shook his head back and forth, a longer moan leaving his throat as he let his fingers touch the raised mound of his crotch. “Y-You’re not….I know you’re safe. I t-trust you, Noct…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you trust me enough to have sex with me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-They said we had to be good….Because of Iris. S-She can’t see us like this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noctis lowered his head, leaving a trail of kisses from Prompto’s sternum down to his lower stomach. “They won’t be back until morning. They were just being polite.” He lifted his head, resting his chin on his thigh. “But, I can stop if you really want me to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No, please don’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Happy to hear that Prompto was okay with the idea, he carefully got him undressed, and then took care of his own clothes. He went over to the tent’s flap and made sure it was secured, in case the three did show up before morning. He crawled back over to Prompto, who looked like he was ready to pop already - his cock was glistening with precum, standing up tall and proud. Noctis moaned low as he put his hand around it, always delighted by how gorgeous he was without any clothes on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“U-Use it….?” Prompto asked, staring at him with half-lidded eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing exactly what he wanted, he made more of a fist around his cock and this time used a bit of thunder magic. He watched as the tip of his cock erupted with milky white fluid, Noctis dropping his head to lap up the release that continued to gush from the tip as he kept the slow and steady pulse of thunder magic into his body. “That better, Prom…?” He asked, licking up the rest of his release, but kept his hand on his cock, pulling on him to get him back to a hard state. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes….” The rich moan that left Prompto’s throat had Noctis’ own cock twitching with need, as he pushed his wet fingers against his loosened hole. It was still pliable from earlier in the day, when the two of them had snuck off to have a little fun when Ignis and Gladio had been hunting. Noctis never apologized for disappearing, because he knew they knew what they were doing - but it wasn’t like they weren’t doing the same thing themselves. Which is why he knew Gladio and Ignis would be staying up in Lestallum for the night, allowing them to have a little fun with each other. “Noct….I w-want more…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his fingers out of him, and grabbed some lube from his bag pushed off to the side. Pouring some onto his hand, he got his cock ready, then helped Prompto to be on his hands and knees, then got behind him. “A little more…?” He put his hand on Prompto’s lower back as he gave a little dose of fire magic, the libidinous moan that left his mouth sent a shiver down his own spine. “Gods, you say you hate witches, but here you are - practically begging me to use more magic on you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hhhngh….” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That response was all he needed to hear as he pushed his cock into Prompto’s body. Once he was seated fully inside of him, he began to roll his hips nice and slow, wanting him to feel every single inch of his cock as he pushed it in and out of him. Prompto’s cries became more animalistic the more he rolled his hips, his own deep moans joining his in an erotic melody. His mind started to go blank, reaching that desirable level as he felt Prompto’s inner walls spasming around his cock, clinging tight and then loosening up. He started to pick up the pace, his hand slipping around Prompto’s front to grab onto his cock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More fire magic manifested in his palm as he pushed it into Prompto’s body by way of his cock, the screams he made filling the tent and no doubt could be heard by any creature that was nearby them. He felt him seize up, the warmth of his orgasm spreading over his fingers as he tried to push more of his cock into his body. Noctis released a feral grunt as he found his own release, his body going stiff from head to toe as he came hard. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping backwards, he pulled out of Prompto and watched his cum slip out of him before Prompto also dropped to the ground and turned on his side. He grabbed some tissue from his bag and carefully wiped him up, then took care of his own body before curling up behind him to be the big spoon. “I love you.” He murmured into Prompto’s ear, completely at peace. “You’re safe. No witches will hurt you tonight, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Noct. I love you too.” A kiss touched his lips, but he was too tired to return it. He gave a soft grunt, then clung a little tighter to Prompto as they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the Regalia woke Noctis up, the tent starting to grow unbearably warm. He looked over at Prompto and saw he was still passed out. “They’re back.” He whispered into his ear, not wanting to startle him. “Prom - wake up. They’re here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wuzzit.” Prompto yawned, then looked at him with a sleepy smile on his face. “They’re back?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We gotta get our clothes on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting clothes back on seemed to be an ardent task for the both of them, as they were both still a little horny from the night before. But Noctis knew he’d be able to take care of it later in the day - he would make sure of it. Fixing his shirt, he opened the tent flap and saw the Regalia parked a bit away, the three walking up towards the haven together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noctis!” Iris waved as she approached him. He hugged her, and then set her back down. “Sorry we’re so late! I didn’t want them to drive back tired.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Iris.” He gave her hair a little ruffle, then looked over at Ignis and Gladio. “We survived the night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No witch sightings?” Gladio smirked, looking over at Prompto who shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! We were protected. Safe. All of that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to hear, Prompto.” Gladio looked over at Ignis. “You guys want some food?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re starving.” Noctis nodded. “Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you eat last night?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cup Noodles.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it!” Gladio roared, which caused both Noctis and Prompto to laugh. “Fine, we’re restocking the next time we head back to Lestallum.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis harumphed. “Fine. Who wishes to help me cook this morning?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help, Iggy!” Prompto looked over at him, the two sharing a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perfect, thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes - it was going to be another long day for the five of them, but Noctis knew that he was going to be able to take care of his hormones later on in the day. The look that Prompto just gave to him all but confirmed that they were in agreement that it would happen. And that thought helped propel him through the morning with a smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>